


Hunting

by NonaeMex



Series: Lucius/Hermione [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli studenti di Hogwarts avevano il permesso di visitare il villaggio di Hogsmeade nei fine settimana.<br/>Quelle prime settimane di scuola ne avevano avute di cose in serbo per loro… cose talmente importanti e gravi da riuscire a spazzare via il pensiero della Coppa de Mondo di Quidditch dalla mente di Hermione per un po’.<br/>Le pareva che Ron ed Harry la squadrassero con sospetto, certe volte, ma dopo tutto era riuscita ad essere credibile, Hermione. Si era persa, la folla l’aveva trascinata e sballottata fino ad una radura lontana, aveva avuto un po’ di paura, ma poi aveva ritrovato il sentiero.<br/>Tutto qui?<br/>Tutto qui.<br/>Non gli aveva scritto, ovviamente, ne’ lui aveva scritto a lei, ci sarebbe mancava pure questa. seguito di 'His Flavour' e 'The Sweet Revenge'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting

  
  


**HUNTING**

  
  
  
Gli studenti di Hogwarts avevano il permesso di visitare il villaggio di Hogsmeade nei fine settimana.  
Quelle prime settimane di scuola ne avevano avute di cose in serbo per loro… cose talmente importanti e gravi da riuscire a spazzare via il pensiero della Coppa de Mondo di Quidditch dalla mente di Hermione per un po’.  
Le pareva che Ron ed Harry la squadrassero con sospetto, certe volte, ma dopo tutto era riuscita ad essere credibile, Hermione. _Si era persa_ , la folla l’aveva trascinata e sballottata fino ad una radura lontana, aveva avuto un po’ di paura, ma poi aveva ritrovato il sentiero.  
Tutto qui?  
_Tutto qui_.  
Non gli aveva scritto, ovviamente, ne’ lui aveva scritto a lei, ci sarebbe mancava pure questa.  
Il nome di Harry nel calice, e lui aveva solo quattordici anni, Merlino potentissimo.  
Ormai l’avevano nominato talmente tante volte che prima o poi, aveva ironizzato Ron una sera, Merlino sarebbe comparso nella Sala Comune di Grifondoro. Hermione aveva riso, ma non era sicura che neppure Merlino potesse fare qualcosa per lei.  
Ron non parlava quasi più con Harry, aveva preso la faccenda del Calice come un affronto personale.  
Pensava che Harry avesse _davvero_ infilato il suo nome là dentro…ad Hermione era bastato guardarlo in faccia, però, per capire che non lo pensava _veramente_.  
Specie la sua espressione, quella raccontava una storia diversa.  
Hermione lo aveva accompagnato da Zonko, ed ora risalivano la via spazzata da venti freddi di Hogsmeade.   
Avevano sfiorato l’argomento ‘Harry’ e sul viso di Ron era calato quell’intenso corruccio…dietro il quale sibilava una _nostalgia_ impietosa.   
Ron era geloso, ed in modo folle, ma Harry gli mancava. Stava per dire qualcosa in merito, dato che quando poteva cercava sempre di far ragionare Ron su quella faccenda, ma poi avevano incrociato Lee Jordan ed altri due compagni. Il volto di Ron si era riempito di euforia mentre i ragazzi iniziavano a blaterare del loro ultimo acquisto, Lee voleva piazzare delle Pallottole Puzzole dietro l’ufficio di Gazza, in modo che esplodessero quando lui apriva la porta, le risa di Ron erano alte e taglienti…Hermione si voltò per dirgli che andava un attimo in libreria.  
Ron la guardò distrattamente, preso com’era dal sacchetto tra le mani di Lee.  
“Ok…ci vediamo dopo per una Burrobirra?”  
Hermione gli disse di sì, poi lo lasciò in compagnia del vociante terzetto di Grifondoro.  
Non voleva andare veramente in libreria, aveva detto la prima cosa che le passava per la testa, ma non desiderava sorbirsi un intero pomeriggio di chiacchiere ossessive sul Quidditch o sul modo migliore di far uscire Gazza di senno.  
  
  
  
Camminava sola per l’ampio viale, e non incontrò facce note, a parte qualche studente del quinto e del sesto anno di Grifondoro e Corvonero che non conosceva. Era in un vicolo secondario piuttosto tortuoso pieno di farmacie e negozi per ingredienti, il cielo sopra di lei era del colore della carta da lettere, bianco, perlaceo, sembrava ritagliato contro i profili delle case. Avrebbe voluto che Harry fosse lì con lei…  
Hermione passò di fronte alla vetrina di una libreria, si bloccò, meditando di entrarci, tanto valeva a quel punto… poi qualcosa si mosse al limitare del suo campo visivo, e gli occhi di Hermione scattarono in quella direzione.  
  
  
Riflesso nella vetrina della libreria, in piedi di fronte a un pub trafficato c’era Lucius Malfoy.  
  
  
Indossava un pesante soprabito scuro, i suoi capelli e la sua pelle chiarissima scintillavano nella luce gelida di quel giorno di inverno. Hermione sentì la gola diventare una lunga strada di carta vetrata ruvida, _secca_.  
Non si voltò.  
Riprese a camminare, senza vedere bene dove andava, imponendo a se’ stessa di svoltare a destra, verso una strada sempre piccola, ma piena di vetrine di abiti… _percepì_ fisicamente la sua presenza alle sue spalle, e c’era quasi dell’assurdo nel modo in cui il suo intero corpo la _avvertì_ dell’uomo alto, che camminava tranquillamente dietro di lei, a qualche metro di distanza.  
Che ci faceva lì?  
Hogsmeade non era un posto che frequentasse, e lei lo sapeva… o magari semplicemente non l’aveva mai incontrato prima…eppure da quel che poteva vedere adesso era lì, con l’aria un po’ impacciata, ma assolutamente calma.  
Ancora una volta, Hermione non si girò a guardarlo.  
Riprese a camminare, questa volta un po’ lentamente.  
_Stupida, probabilmente è qui per Draco. No?_  
Probabile, il rendimento di suo figlio non era poi questo granché…specie in Storia della Magia,ma quando mai ad Hogwarts ti chiamavano da casa il padre per parlargli del tuo _rendimento?_ Non era così che funzionava, e lei che era vissuta tra i Babbani lo sapeva _bene_.  
La strada in cui Hermione approdò era più larga e non c’erano negozi, piuttosto portoni di appartamenti. Qualche finestra occhieggiava socchiusa contro il rigido inverno, sopra la sua testa. In terra c’era un lastricato viscido, con resti di neve caduta da poco, e i passi _suonavano_ in maniera incredibile, là sopra.  
  
  
Per ciò, le orecchie di Hermione ebbero la subitanea, tremenda percezione della eco che doppiava i suoi.  
Affrettò il passo.  
L’eco le rispose. Vicino, sempre più vicino. Un solitario fiocco di neve le atterrò sul naso, lei lo soffiò via.  
Si sentiva le guance in fiamme, gli occhi appannati, passò senza vederlo di fronte ad un portone socchiuso, dal quale veniva un intenso odore di qualche sapone da bucato…poi si sentì afferrare per la vita, e quasi sollevare da terra.  
Proruppe in un piccolo grido di sorpresa, Lucius era dietro di lei, decisamente più alto, il suo corpo era tiepido nelle pesanti vesti.   
  
  
Fu come se qualcuno le avesse acceso un fuoco sotto i piedi.  
Lucius la sospinse contro il portone di legno, quello doveva essere una specie di deposito, ed era deserto…Hermione avvertì il suo calore, le falde del suo soprabito ai lati del corpo, il suo volto pallido e beffardo era a pochi centimetri dal suo, le sue mani sotto il suo maglione, direttamente sulla pelle. Le cercò i capezzoli. Là dentro non faceva freddo come all’esterno, ed avevano avuto cura di richiudere il portone dietro di loro.  
Poteva arrivare qualcuno, forse? Questo pensiero era anni luce dalla testa di Hermione, ed era una cosa rara per una persona razionale come lei.  
Si accorse che le sue labbra erano contro quelle scarne di Lord Malfoy, avvertì il calore del suo respiro contro la pelle fredda, poi quella bocca si aprì contro la sua, ricambiando la sua goffa furia chiaramente alle prime armi, spedendole un fiotto di qualcosa di vibrante e completamente obnubilante tra la gola e il collo.   
  
Hermione avvertì il corpo di lui disegnare un arco contro il suo, quelle spalle imponenti sorreggerla, inchiodarla contro il legno. Colse un guizzo in quei grigi occhi a pochi centimetri dal suo volto…  
“Draco mi ha detto una vita fa di Hogsmeade…non vuoi? Nessuno ti costringe…”   
Lo sentì mormorare con voce affannosa. Non gli rispose. Abbassò una mano tra le sue lunghe cosce, cercò l’erezione che bucava la stoffa dei suoi eleganti abiti di ottimo taglio, se ne impadronì in un gesto incredibilmente fluido e… _noto_. Lo vide serrare i denti, strizzare le palpebre.  
Poi si mosse, quasi _saettò_ contro di lei. La sua mano le afferrò un seno, il maglione era sollevato adesso, e la carne nuda sporgeva dai goffi strati di indumenti sovrapposti.  
Hermione emise un piccolo gemito, le dita di lui erano avvolte in morbidi guanti di pelle nera… le indirizzò uno sguardo in tralice mentre si curvava in avanti.  
Si avventò contro il suo capezzolo, passandoselo letteralmente tra le labbra. Hermione gli portò di scatto una mano dietro la nuca, ma lui si era già staccato, e ora la trafiggeva con lo sguardo.   
Le afferrò le cosce, la ragazza avvertì un sobbalzo dalle parti dello stomaco, ora la sorreggeva contro di se’, curvo in avanti, i suoi piedi quasi non toccavano terra. Si sentì scivolare verso un gradino di pietra poco distante. Lo urtò con il piede, ed in quel momento Lucius la sollevò per mettercela sopra. Ora il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni era premuto tra le sue cosce.  
  
La mano destra di lei si mosse, slacciando in fretta e furia le chiusure dell’uniforme in una sequela di gesti affannosi che non necessitava di parole. Un sorrisetto increspò le labbra di Lucius, ed era una faccenda molto _tiepida_.  
  
Hermione lo vide compiere un gesto analogo, verso il basso, sentì anche un guanto atterrare sul pavimento da qualche parte.  
Poi la sua erezione fu nuda, pulsante e turgida contro la stoffa scura degli abiti.  
Lucius le fu di nuovo addosso, le sue braccia la sorreggevano per metà… Hermione sentì la punta del sesso sfiorarla in basso, appoggiò il volto sulla sua spalla…colse l’odore della stoffa del suo mantello e dei suoi abiti. D’un tratto lo sentì mormorare un incantesimo. Si irrigidì, ma poi riconobbe la formula…Lucius la fissava con un sopracciglio chiaro alzato.  
“Contraccettivi, mia cara.”   
Poteva arrivare qualcuno da un momento all’altro, altroché se poteva, ma lei portò i fianchi ad aderire su quell’erezione, le dita di Lucius le affondavano nelle cosce, la sua schiena era contro il ruvido muro…poi lui si curvò fin quasi a toccare il muro, ed Hermione lo sentì scivolarle _dentro_.  
  
Gli si aggrappò convulsamente alle spalle, percepì il pesante, roco sospiro di lui nell’orecchio…  
Era dentro di lei, completamente.   
Le falde del suo soprabito oscillavano, la sua schiena era curva, ora le mani la tenevano saldamente, da sotto. Hermione si rese conto del tremito che scuoteva le sue ginocchia, mentre adesso oscillava su e giù, contro il muro, in un dondolio regolare, costante. Poi Lucius si mosse, producendo un contraccolpo fluido, aderendole addosso per intero, e i piedi di Hermione quasi si sfiorarono tra di loro, ora li aveva sollevati da terra di qualche centimetro.  
Lui le risaliva nel corpo in una serie di colpi vibranti, profondi, aveva il suo profilo pallido di fronte, sobbalzava, sospinta contro il muro alle sue spalle, sobbalzava sotto i colpi di una furia senza appello che montava e montava come un vento rovente dai lombi, per avvolgerle anche le labbra schiuse, tremanti.  
  
  
Qualcosa prese a _contrarsi_ dentro di lei, in profondità, Lucius se ne accorse, ora risaliva il suo corpo con affannosa metodicità, cavalcando quella sua furia, il suo profilo pallido ed affilato era premuto contro il suo volto.  
Questa volta lei lo sentì arrivare da un punto in _profondità_ , e salire in superficie come una grande onda. Emise un suono sibilante, come se stesse cercando di urlare con la gola completamente secca, e sentì le labbra di Lucius muoversi contro il suo orecchio, mentre raggiungeva il culmine.   
“Lo vedi? Sei _mia_ …”   
Hermione lo sentì bloccarsi, tendersi dentro di lei, oscillare ancora nel suo calore un paio di volte, poi vide il suo lungo collo pallido rovesciarsi all’indietro. La teneva incollata a se’, aveva smesso di muoversi, la sua erezione fu una presenza assoluta all’interno del corpo per alcuni lunghi secondi, poi Hermione lo sentì cedere a sua volta, riversarsi.   
  
  
Le sue gambe si riabbassarono.  
Le doleva un po’ il retro delle cosce. Lucius stirò la schiena, di fronte a lei.  
Colse la chiusura dei suoi abiti richiudersi.  
Ora, assurdamente sussurrò la sua mente, l’imbrazzo la vinceva, non riusciva ad alzare gli occhi…  
erano in un portone di Hogsmeade, Merlino benedetto.  
Hermione alzò gli occhi su Lucius.  
Si stava rimettendo addosso gli abiti, sperando che fossero tutti dove dovevano essere, anche il berretto, che le era voltato via dalla testa.  
“P-perché proprio in un posto del genere?”  
Ora si stava guardando intorno, ma da fuori non giungeva nessun rumore particolare, niente che potesse far pensare all’arrivo di gente…  
“Con il tuo amico Weasley, e Potter e tutti i tuoi compagni là fuori. Credimi, è stato immensamente soddisfacente.”  
Hermione spalancò la bocca, poi la richiuse…Lucius increspò le labbra in un sorriso indugiante, poi fece un cenno verso di lei.  
“Hai iniziato tu, mia cara…ricordi?”  
Improvvisamente, del tutto a sorpresa, Hermione sentì il riso salire.  
“Oh si…ricordo bene, quanto lei!”  
Ora Hermione lo vedeva nitidamente, aveva con se’ un ridicolo, austero bastone da passeggio che doveva costare un occhio della testa. Mosse qualche passo nella sua direzione, Lucius ora teneva d’occhio il portone, come se stesse cercando di decidere se uscire o meno…si voltò bruscamente quando Hermione gli afferrò la mano guantata che impugnava il bastone.  
  
Incontrò i suoi freddi occhi grigi mentre si abbassava e lentamente, molto lentamente, bucando quello sguardo pallido con il suo, passava la _lingua_ sulla parte iniziale della canna.  
  
Lucius trasalì, ridacchiando…ma c’era qualcosa di _ripido_ nel suo tono di voce.  
“Colpo schifosamente basso, Granger…”  
Hermione ricambiò il suo sorriso, poi aprì con circospezione la porta, ora era di taglio, e continuava a scrutarlo. Sporse un po’ il collo fuori, poi si voltò ancora verso Lucius.  
“Colpa tua, Lord Malfoy, tutta colpa _tua_ ” Gli fece alzando un dito avvolto in pesanti guanti di lana.  
Poi, senza attendere replica, uscì nella fredda via sormontata dal cielo bianco.


End file.
